


Coffee Break

by SecretlyFemShep



Series: Tumblr Prompted [14]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up men isn't what Joy and Strangelove thought when their sons meant went out for bonding time over coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Break

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Ocelot and Otacon being step brother and sharing tips on how to seduce father and son Big Boss and Solid Snake.

When Joy first told Adam she was dating again he expected to meet some old man who could never compare to his father yet his mother seemed so happy for the first time since Sorrow’s death that he went to the meal with her. To introduce him to what might be his new family. To say he was shocked to see a woman not much older than him with a ten year old son was an understatement. He spent most the meal in shock, not saying much.

 

Over the next two years he warmed up to Strangelove and Hal, though he didn’t understand Hal’s obsession with anime he’d sit and watch it with him, in turn Hal watched westerns with him. Eventually finding western themed animes to watch together. When Joy and Strangelove got engaged they laughed at their son’s reaction. Adam rolling his eyes, muttering finally as he settled on the sofa beside Hal to watch a random anime, Hal was more excited, hugging them both tightly and cheering.

 

They lived comfortably together despite how different some of them seemed. Adam would drop Hal off at school every day, ruffling up his hair and hugging him before letting him leave the car. Even if Hal claimed it was embarrassing he enjoyed the time with his older brother. Adam would then go to work, whilst working at a book store wasn’t his ideal job it got him money and he did enjoy it. Hal would make his own way home from school, soon joined at home by Adam, then Strangelove and finally Joy. They took turns cooking and cleaning so everyone did their part but wasn’t burdened with it all.

 

By the time he hit 30 Adam was living in a small apartment near his family, not wanting to stray too far from them. Now working for Joy, as a police psychiatrist. He still ended up back at the family place most evenings out of ease, he and Joy would leave the precinct together at the end of the day, go back and have a meal with Strangelove and Hal, Adam would watch something with Hal before heading to his apartment.

 

From time to time Hal would meet Adam on his break and they would go out for a drink at a local café, brotherly bonding as they called it to their mums. Though it was actually checking guys out together but neither really wanted to admit to that.

 

They sat across from each other at their normal table, Hal with a hot chocolate and Adam with a latte. They chatted idly, absently watching as people entered the shop, checking them out and giving feedback to the other. They already knew they had similar tastes so it wasn’t hard to find someone they could both enjoy checking out before returning to their conversation.

 

As the door opened and two officers on their breaks entered, Hal and Adam looked over. Hal’s eyes drawn to the younger. Having a slightly smaller stature than the elder, longer hair and both eyes intact, whilst Adam stared at the elder a larger build, starting to go grey from age and an eyepatch covering one eye. The step-brothers looked back to each other, Hal leaning forward slightly silently asking Adam for details. He recognised the uniform on the younger, though the elder only had a badge, more likely a detective than beat cop.

 

Adam flushed slightly as he looked back to Hal before focusing on his drink. “John and David, they just joined the station. John is the older one, David is the younger. David is John’s son, fresh out of the academy but he’s far from green. John’s a detective, has been most his career.” Adam explained, being the stations shrink he screened all new recruits and transfers. Hal nodded slightly, glancing to the counter to look at David again, watching as they ordered their drinks. He quickly looked back to Adam as the duo turned and made their way to a table.

“Which ones got you all…” Hal trailed off but motioned to Adam with a hand, who huffed at his brother before relying.

“John.” He said quietly, glancing to the duo sitting a few tables away from them. Hal nodded slightly and glanced over before looking back to his brother. “Which one got your eye?” Adam asked Hal, smirking slightly at the slight flush on Hal’s cheeks, which only got worse at the question.

“David.” He admitted quietly, blinking in surprise when a smirk spread across Adam’s lips. “Oh no. Whatever you’re planning, no.” He held up his hands pushing back in his seat slightly. He knew that smirk and that usually meant trouble.

“Oh come on, you don’t even know what it is.” Adam cooed, leaning forward on his elbows, his smirk only growing. Hal shook his head quickly trying to discourage his brother.

“No, no and no.” He tried to be firm but he already knew Adam would win. Adam smirked and got up, grabbing his drink and then Hal’s. “Adam!” Hal gasped and could only follow as Adam walked over to the table his new colleagues sat at.

 

“Hey John, David! Can we join you?” Adam asked, smiling brightly at the duo, who looked up surprised from their silent drinking. John shrugged and got up, shuffling his chair to be at his son’s side. Adam put down his and Hal’s drink and grabbed two chairs putting them across from the other two.

“Didn’t think we’d see you here.” John commented as Adam and Hal sat down, Adam leaning on the table whilst Hal drew in on himself.

“Oh? And why is that?” Adam asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

“Thought you would have spent your break with the Chief.” John shrugged slightly, David nodding slightly in agreement. Adam grinned slightly and shook his head.

“As great as she is, I like to spend my breaks with my dear little brother.” He wrapped an arm around Hal’s shoulder as he spoke, getting a small squeak from him. Adam snorted and ruffled his hair. “This is Dr Otaku as I like to call him.” Hal flushed slightly and hit Adam’s side, pushing out of his brother’s grasp.

“Hal… my names Hal.” He supplied quickly, looking down at his drink, only quickly glancing to David who had an amused smile on his lips.

 

“I’m David.” David held a hand out to Hal who gingerly took his hand and shook it, internally marvelling at the strength in such a simple grip. “This is my father, John.” He continued letting go of Hal’s hand as John offered Hal a hand shake. John’s grip was even firmer than David’s. Hal slowly lowered his hand to his lap and smiled sheepishly at the two.

“It’s nice to meet you.” He noticed the grin on Adam’s face out the corner of his eye and made a mental note to make him pay for this, somehow.

“You’re brothers?” John asked looking between the two, though his own sons looked different the clear age difference between the men before him was what gave him pause. Hal nodded slightly, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“We’re step-brothers, our mothers are married.” Hal explained with an absent wave of his hand, Adam nodding slightly.

“It doesn’t matter that there’s no blood between us, we’re brothers all the same.” Adam added nudging Hal’s side getting a small smile from his younger brother.

“I see.” John grunted and the brothers nodded slightly.

 

“What do you do Hal?” David asked once they lapsed into silence, watching the younger man with interest.

“Oh, I’m an engineer and programmer.” He smiled proudly, if there was one thing he was good at it was working with computers. “I’m still at college for now.” He didn’t want to add but he always did, something Hal had a habit of doing that Adam hated, selling himself short.

“Not that he needs to be there.” Adam added, arms folded over his chest. “He knows more that his teachers.” He didn’t bother to hide the pride in his voice, Hal ducking his head slightly, whilst it was true he didn’t think it needed saying. David blinked in surprise before smiling slightly, John simply raising an eyebrow.

“That’s impressive.” David said, leaning forward slightly on at the table and Hal shrugged slightly, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“You don’t have to say that, I know people find it boring.” He murmured, and Adam frowned about to tell him otherwise when David spoke again.

“No it’s interesting and impressive. Computing isn’t an easy field, I never got it and if you’re better than your teachers that’s amazing.” Hal flushed at David’s compliment, covering his face slightly with a hand.

“He’s right, it’s impressive Hal.” John added, causing Adam to beam with pride, leaning over to hug his brother.

 

They chatted idly through the rest of the break, Hal walking with them back to the precinct before heading back to college for his last class of the day whilst Adam finished his shift and headed back with Joy in the evening.

 

At the family home Adam and Hal silently agreed to hold their tongues till they settled down to watch something as usual before Adam would go home. However instead of putting on a film or anime they sat up in Hal’s room, Adam smirking at Hal. “So? What do you think of David?” He asked sweetly and Hal groaned flopping back onto his bed, covering his face with his hands.

“He’s… Oh Adam he’s hot and sweet, help.” Hal gushed and Adam laughed, moving from the desk chair to sit beside his brother, patting his arm gently.

“One conversation and you’re already falling?” He teased, knowing he was no better, already taken with John having only known him a few days. Hal nodded and put his arms over his face.

“He probably thinks I’m stupid… Why’d you drag me over?” Hal whined, peering through his arms as his brother who snorted.

“Impressive and interesting don’t mean stupid Hal.” Adam pointed out, poking Hal’s stomach, Hal squeaked and rolled onto his side, arms around his stomach.

“My pudge…” He grumbled and Adam snorted out a laugh. “He was just being nice…” Hal tried to find a reason why David had been so nice, he was far from used to it.

“No way, that pair are blunt as they come. Seriously Hal, if he didn’t think it was cool he wouldn’t have said that.” Adam folded his arms over his chest, looking down at Hal who slowly peered up at him.

“Really?” He asked hesitantly, his brother only replying with a sharp nod.

 

“What about you?” Hal asked suddenly, sitting up and facing Adam with a grin.

“What about me?” Adam raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly, when his brother got going there was no stopping him, ten years taught him that.

“You’ve already fallen for John.” He pointed out, watching his brother’s face flush brightly.

“So what?” He asked defensively, looking away. Hal snorting at Adam’s childish response.

“So… You like John and I like David...” He started, Adam slowly looking back to him raising an eyebrow at his brother, a smirk spreading over his lips again. “Mum always said we’re unstoppable when we work together.” Adam chuckled and pulled Hal into a one armed hug.

“You’re a smart one brother.” He smirked and hugged him close.

 

“Okay Hal, tomorrow you’re going to dress your best.” Adam said as he got up from the bed, walking over to Hal’s dresser. “Show off to David, catch his eye.” He smirked, looking back to his brother. Hal flustered slightly, he never really dressed up. Adam sat himself before Hal’s dresser and looked through his clothes.

 

Eventually he picked out a pair of jeans, a pair of black skinny jeans that Adam remembered buying for him earlier that month. Continuing to look he pulled out a turtleneck sweater and a plain shirt, slightly on the tight side but still modest, more to Hal’s style than anything more revealing. Going to the closet he pulled out a long coat and nodded. He put down the places on Hal’s desk. “You’re wearing these tomorrow.” He said with a grin and Hal tugged at his shirt hem.

“Is that necessary?” He asked hesitantly and Adam nodded, grinning.

“Yes, you hide yourself under all those baggy clothes and that’s no way to pick up a guy.” Adam stated, hands on his hips and Hal huffed, curling up on his bed.

“It’ll help?” He asked hesitantly and Adam nodded.

“Trust me little brother.” Hal nodded slightly and got up, looking at the clothes, wondering if he’d even look good in tight clothes.

 

The two sat down on the bed again, briefly discussing what Adam should wear, settling on his normal boots, jeans and a tight shirt under his normal over coat and a pair of red gloves. Normally at work he’d wear black ones but the red suited better for sure. Neither would ever think of Adam not wearing his gloves even if it looked odd to constantly wear them.

 

“Now, he’s a pretty straight forward guy so just talk to him okay?” Adam said seriously looking at Hal who nodded slightly. “He has a strange sense of humour so you with your odd jokes should be fine.” He teased, ruffling up Hal’s hair. “You’re a clever guy so you won’t bore him, just find things you two have in common okay?” He knew he was being basic about it but he also knew Hal’s never dated or even tried to flirt with someone before so he took it back to basics. Hal nodded slightly.

“Should be the same for you right. You’re interesting so John should just like you from the start.” Hal smiled, nudging his brother’s arm. Adam laughed gently and grinned slightly. “Just be you Adamska.” He said seriously “If you try and change you just to impress him you’ll only end up hurt.” He knew his brother had a habit of putting up walls and fronts, tending to push people away to keep himself safe. Adam sighed and nodded putting his head on Hal’s shoulder.

 

It wasn’t long before Adam left to go to his apartment and ready himself for the next day.

 

At work the next morning he dropped by his mother’s office, checking on her as always. She raised an eyebrow at Adam’s clothes, leaning forward on her desk. “Some special occasion Adamska?” She asked with a grin and he shrugged.

“Can’t I want to dress nicely for the job I love?” He asked with a grin and she snorted, rolling her eyes.

“Sure and Hal is dressed up too because he loves college that much?” She asked and Adam laughed, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

“You know that little otaku, loves to learn more than I do.” He excused and Joy snorted.

“Uh-huh, you two will tell me what you’re up to tonight.” She warned, pointing a pen at her son who grinned.

“We’re not up to anything mummy.” He laughed as she snorted again. Adam saluted her before turning and leaving the office to go to his own.

 

By the time his break rolled around Adam was ready to leave, meeting Hal out front of the station. They started to walk towards the shop when a voice stopped them.

“Adam, Hal! Wait up.” The brother looked back to see David and John coming out of the station, David having called out to them. Adam glanced to Hal and smirked, turning to wait for the other two to catch up. “Want to join us again?” David asked and Adam nodded.

“That’s be great David, we’d love that, wouldn’t we Hal?” He asked looking over to his younger brother who flushed and nodded slightly.

“I’d like that. Thank you.” Hal said with a nervous smile. The four of them walking to the café, ordering their drinks before sitting down. Hal once against having a hot chocolate, Adam having a latte and John and David both having black coffees.

 

“You like sweet things?” David asked Hal as he sipped at his hot chocolate, Hal smiled slightly and nodded.

“Yea, still got a sweet tooth.” He admitted and David smirked.

“Sweet tooth for a sweet guy?” He asked flirtatiously, causing Hal to flush bright red and duck his head slightly. John snorted and nudged David’s shoulder and rolled his eyes. Not really wanting to see his son flirting. Adam smirked and looked at John before looking back to Hal and David.

“You think I’m sweet?” Hal asked surprised and David nodded, smirking slightly.

“Anyone with eyes and a brain would think you are.” David replied simply, grinning to see Hal flush even more. Adam snorting slightly at his brother’s reaction.

 

After that they chatted normally, eventually Ha took of his coat during the conversation and Adam certainly didn’t miss how David’s eyes trailed over Hal’s body, very clearly checking him out. John rolled his eyes at how obvious the younger two were being but couldn’t help but grin slightly.

 

Their coffee breaks carried on like that for a month, David flirting with Hal, Hal then gushing about it to Adam that night and they’d pick out their outfits for the day before planning what to do the next day to get the attention of their crushes. Both tactfully avoiding Joy and Strangeloves prying questions saying they were simply out for bonding activities.

 

One coffee break meeting Adam subtly made sure to sit next to John and across from his brother, to make sure David and Hal were side by side. No one else commented on it and he smirked, proud of himself. Hal couldn’t help but lean into David’s every touch, talking easily now after a month of knowing each other.

 

John leaned close to Adam as they watched Hal and David flirt as normal and nudged his shoulder. “I want a smoke, want to join me?” He asked and Adam nodded, the elder two getting up. “Smoke, back soon.” John grunted when they looked up. Adam grinning at Hal before following him out of the shop. John sat himself at one of the outside tables, Adam sitting across from him. “They’re good together.” John said casually as he lit his cigar, nodding back towards the shop. Adam smiled and nodded.

“That mean you approve of them?” He asked and John nodded, taking a puff from his cigar once it was lit.

“Haven’t seen David that happy since his mother’s passing. He usually flirts with people to distract himself but this? He seems serious.” John explained and Adam nodded slightly, looking down for at the table.

“Hal’s the same you know? I don’t think he’s ever dated anyone, he’s rarely this happy.” Adam explained quietly, jolting when a hand touched his. He looked up to see John’s hand on his.

“What happened to you two?” He asked and Adam laughed bitterly.

“We that obvious?” He asked and John shook his head slightly.

“This is my job, I’m trained to read people.” John explained and Adam smiled wryly. “You don’t have to tell me.” John added, gently squeezing Adam’s hand.

“A lot’s happened to us.” He said simply turning his hand under John’s, John held his hand properly and smiled sadly at him. “I lost my father to a criminal and Hal’s own father was an asshole to him and his mum.” He glared as he spoke of Hal’s father and John frowned, gently rubbing his thumb over Adam’s gloved hand.

 

“You look after Hal because his father was… abusive?” John asked and Adam frowned slightly.

“I look after Hal because he’s my brother and I love him.” Adam said firmly “I’m protective of him because of his father.” He then added, looking at John again who squeezed his hand gently.

“So you approve of David then?” He asked and Adam smiled slightly, nodding.

“I wouldn’t have let Mum hire him if I thought he was in any way dangerous. That’s my job, remember?” John chuckled gently and nodded.

“You’re different here and at work. It’s easy to forget you work with me.” John explained and Adam smiled slightly.

“I have to be professional at work, can’t be myself there.” He shrugged and John nodded slightly.

“I like you here better.” John said smoothly, leaning close to Adam across the table. “I think I’d like to see more of you Adam.” He spoke quietly, stubbing out his cigar in the ashtray, lifting his free hand to touch Adam’s cheek.

“I’d like that too.” Adam managed to keep his tone even as he spoke, flushing against John’s hand. John chuckled gently and leaned in, brushing a teasing kiss over Adam’s lips.

“Glad to hear it. Since I’m taking you for a meal tonight.” John smirked and Adam flushed slightly.

“Cocky much?” He asked teasingly and John smirked.

“Well since you’ve been watching me since I transferred, I figured you might say yes.” Adam flushed and leant forward to kiss John gently.

“Should have figured a detective would know I like him.” Adam murmured and John smirked.

 

Back inside the café Hal and David continued to chat quietly, slowly David sliding his arm around Hal’s shoulder, watching as the younger flushed. “Say Hal, dad’s going for a meal tonight, do you want to come over?” David asked casually and Hal flushed slightly.

“You sure?” He asked, not wanting to do anything that might ruin a chance at getting with David but also wanting to spend more time with him. David nodded and absently ran a hand through Hal’s hair.

“Yea, we can even watch some of your animes.” David offered and Hal flushed, blinking in surprise.

“Really? You want to?” He asked in surprise and David nodded, Adam had mentioned Hal’s love for anime a few times before.

“You like them right? So they’ve got to be good.” David flirted and smirked slightly, causing Hal to flush deeper red. “Should be a bit more fun if you wear those tight jeans again.” David murmured into Hal’s ear, chuckling as Hal jumped slightly. When Hal didn’t say anything David pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…” He muttered looking away.

 

Hal bit his lip before grabbing David’s shoulders, tugging and prompting David to look back. Hal leant close and kissed David’s cheek. “I’ll even wear the tight sweater for you.” He offered, cheeks bright red. David flushed slightly and nodded, running a hand through Hal’s hair again.

“Even better.” He murmured, brushing a kiss over Hal’s lips.


End file.
